A wide variety of sorting and processing equipment has long been available for use with copier papers and transparencies, photographic films and papers, and other media sheets.
Most sorting equipment is not tightly constrained as to the time required to clear jams or process an interrupting job. Equipment users would prefer that these procedures be quick and easy; but most users do not mind a minute or two of delay, if the procedures are not otherwise unduly burdensome. This is not true for equipment subject to emergency use, such as x-ray processing equipment, where every second may matter. With such equipment, it is desirable to both have sorting apparatus to handle the sorting of routine matters on a regular basis and to have the option to, in effect, very quickly eliminate the sorting apparatus in the event of an emergency.
There is a further constraint on equipment subject to medical use or the like. Space is very often at a premium in hospitals and other medical facilities, particularly alongside x-ray processing equipment. It is thus desirable to provide equipment that does not require additional clearance to the back, front, or sides during use. X-ray equipment is also likely to need to be repaired quickly.